Tainted Love
by C-dubz96
Summary: Eddy confesses that he likes Nazz, but finds out that she's going out with Kevin. Eddy snaps when Kevin throws him around. T for some slightly suggestive lyrics. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Is this really necessary every time? Oh well, I do not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or the song "Tainted Love" By Marilyn Manson

Author's Note: This is what happens when Eddy nuts up and admits to Nazz that he likes her, but finds out she's already going out with Kevin. R&R please

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tainted Love**

Eddy decided that this was the day. This was the day he was going to tell Nazz how he really felt. He walked up to Nazz. "Nazz?" he asked, trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him and stood up. "Yeah Eddy?" Eddy began sweating and turned red. "I um... I... well, I like you." Nazz smiled sweetly, but her eyes had a look of uncertainty.

"Well, gee Eddy, I don't know what to say, but-" "Say that you like me back!" Eddy cut in, now drooling. "I was going to say that Kevin and I are already going out." Nazz said, putting it as kindly as she could. Kevin pulled up on his bike. "Ready, Nazz?" He asked her. He then looked over to Eddy. "What're you doing here, Dorky?" He jumped off his bike and threw Eddy into a garbage can.

"Did you really have to do that, Kevin?" Nazz asked, now irritated with Kevin. He turned on her. "Are you defending the dork?" Eddy had it, he was tired of being called a dork every day by the same big-chinned jerk who was going out with Nazz.

"Yeah, I am, what're you going to do about it?" She snapped. Kevin started to pretend to cry. "You're right, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." "Yeah right." Eddy muttered under his breath. "Come on, let's just go." Nazz hopped on the bike and they rode off. Something had finally snapped in Eddy's brain. The thing that kept him from mercilessly beating Kevin down.

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

Eddy got out of the trash can and went home. When he got home, he pulled out a weight set from somewhere in his attic.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
I'm sorry I don't pray that way

Eddy brought the weights down to his room and began working with increasingly heavier weights. Day and night he worked out until his muscles were strong enough to let him lift up everything in his room.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love 

"That's it Kevin, I've put up with you for too long, all you care about is beating up the Eds and your bike and keeping me to yourself. You're so self-absorbed!" Kevin was getting angry. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? They're gonna find out about our relationship soon anyway." Kevin yelled back.

Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love

Before either Nazz or Kevin could say anymore, the door exploded right in fron of them. And in its place stood Eddy. Angry, muscular, and fuming. "Kevin." Was all he said before charging. He grabbed Kevin and threw him up against the walls. After Kevin went unconscious, Eddy threw him into the trash can. Eddy turned to Nazz. He walked towards her slowly.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

"I'm sorry Nazz, I know that he's your boyfriend, but I had to do that, I couldn't let him get away with that." Nazz ran to Eddy and hugged him. "I was just about to leave him, you saved me the trouble." With that, Eddy kissed Nazz, passionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a oneshot, huh? If any of the three were out of character, leave a review with details. R&R!


End file.
